Eden (Deus Vult)
Eden, the daughter of the Fallen Angel Governor-General of the Grigori, Azazel, who is also the adopted younger sister of Vali Lucifer, this generation's White Dragon Emperor, is a human/Fallen Angel hybrid, birthed by an unknown mother. Due to Azazel not talking about her much, Eden usually believes that she has no mother. A powerful Fallen Angel in her own right, for her age, she is granted many luxuries due to being the Princess of the Grigori, as Azazel, it's founder and leader, is her father. One of such luxuries is top-notch training in utilizing her Sacred Gear, [Lost-Space Mirage], and the creation of the Artificial Sacred Gear, [Five-One Killer]. She is a supporting character in the ongoing fanfiction Deus Vult. Appearance Eden has golden blonde hair and amber eyes, however, she wears a black eyepatch with three red circles in the middle over her left, which is where one of her Sacred Gears materializes at. She possesses a rather petite figure, due to her young age, and a lithe form. She can usually be seen smirking about something, causing her usual graceful and beautiful face to become slightly less so. Her usual wardrobe insists on a black robe with gold Christian adornments in the form of crosses. The trim of the robe is gold, with golden crosses rising up out of them - however, they are upside-down. The zipper of her robe is oversized and is in the form of an upside-down silver cross. The robe is zipped up so that it reveals her midriff, in imitation of Vali. On the left breast of the robe, the same three red circles appear like on her eyepatch and attached to the hood of the robe, are two white horns and a crescent moon that faces away from the front. She also wears short white pants, which are slightly baggy, with three blue ribbons tied around down, one on each leg and the third at the top and black boots that go up to just below her knees. She usually dons her Artifical Sacred Gear, [Five-One Killer], against her left hip, using the chains it comes with to tie it around her body to keep it in place. Personality Eden is usually a hyperactive child who definitely cannot sit still for long. As she was spoiled by Azazel endlessly, she is also pretty spoiled and ungrateful for others' assistance and merely sees it as natural that she either comes out on top in a fight or that she receives aid, be it in battle or in daily tasks. Regardless of the way she usually acts, she is a really sweet girl who is incredibly innocent, not understanding what even "betrayal" is. Because of the way she grew up, being spoiled by Azazel and later by Vali, she became incredibly arrogant in her thinking, believing that she had to be more important and better than everyone else, disregarding Azazel and Vali. Though the former does not realize this, the latter does - but still chooses to let her have her way. She loves to play games and eat sweets, to the point that she'd even become saddened if she could not do either of those things. She also has a small brother complex towards Vali. History During childbirth, Eden lost her mother, causing Azazel to be overwhelmed by grief. However, much like a phoenix rising up out of the ashes, Azazel swore to himself that he'd give Eden the best childhood possible and strove to accomplish this in great strides. He would always be there for Eden, and eventually, so would Vali Lucifer. The two spoiled the smaller girl to the point that, while she became an incredibly happy girl, she became incredibly arrogant as a result, that she would believe that she was higher than everyone else, excluding her father and Vali, who she treats like an equal. This causes several Fallen Angels to begin to dislike Eden but was unable to act in any way against her, due to her father protecting her and looking after her at all times. Even if they were able to circumnavigate the Governor-General, they then had to deal with Vali Lucifer; it became too much of a pain to deal with, and thus, it caused a large group of Fallen to band together with their anger aimed at Azazel. They would later ally themselves with the Khaos Brigade and give out information. However, none of this mattered to Eden, who unknowingly became a member herself because of her closeness with Vali and his contact with the Khaos Brigade. Abilities and Powers Immense Strength - Because of her Fallen Angel heritage, Eden, naturally, possesses a much higher grade of strength than the average human, or even Devil. She is likened to that of a High-class Devil Rook because of her raw, physical power, which is high enough to even blow Vali away with a solid punch to the chest, even when he is using Balance Breaker. Enhanced Endurance - Because of her Fallen Angel heritage, Eden, naturally, possesses a much higher form of endurance than the average human, though it isn't her strong point. Because of her training, she learned how to take hits to reduce damage and how to properly block or parry attacks in order to avoid damage if dodging isn't an option. She can take several hits from Vali, even when he is using his Balance Breaker form, and still be in fighting shape as if nothing had happened. Enhanced Speed - Because of her Fallen Angel heritage, Eden, naturally, possesses a much higher level of speed than the average human. Though it isn't her strong point, she is fast enough to keep up with Vali in a fight. Enhanced Stamina - Because of her Fallen Angel heritage, Eden, naturally, possesses a much higher amount of stamina than the average human. Because of her rigorous training that Vali had put her through, she is able to fight for a long time and use both of her Sacred Gears at the same time with only a minimal drop in her stamina. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Because Vali personally taught her how to fight barehanded, Eden developed a rather unique style of fighting without any form of weapon - which is, to put it simply, by using everything. Be it the arms, legs, the head, even her teeth, Eden will mercilessly crush any opposition because Vali taught her to do so. Azazel did not approve, but it was already too late when he found out. Expert Spearman - Due to her ability to create spears out of light, as she is a Fallen Angel, Eden was, naturally, trained in how to wield a spear from a young age, giving her a high amount of experience in fighting with a spear - though that only implies to those around her age. Regardless of this, she is naturally gifted in wielding the spear. Expert Swordmaster - Being trained in the sword, due to her ability to create weapons made out of light, and later from gaining an Artificial Sacred Gear that is a sword, Eden showed a natural proficiency in the blade. Or rather, she just finds the sword to be cool so she enjoys training with it daily. Due to Vali's pestering towards Azazel, Eden was given a very rigorous training session so that she could become stronger. This extends to multiple powers she possesses, such as her Sacred Gears, but not her magic power, due to her low skill in it. Enhanced Light-based Weapons - Like any other Fallen Angel, Eden can create weaponry from light itself, such as the overused "Spear of Light" or "Sword of Light". Whichever form it takes, it will be gold in color with black at the tip. High Magic Power - Because of her heritage, Eden possesses a large amount of magic power, to the point that some Magicians even envy her. It is comparable to Vali's own pool of magic power, which is saying something as he is the descendant of Lucifer and the wielder of [Divine Dividing]. Lackluster Magician - Eden, regardless of being the daughter of a top-class Fallen Angel and having a high amount of magic power, is terrible at memorizing the formulas of spells, to the point that any magic she attempts to cast blows up in her face. Brilliant Strategist - Eden shows a gift in creating strategies in one-on-one fights or in group battles, to the point that Vali likened her to a general in a war, who ruthlessly throws his soldiers around in such a haphazard manner that she appears incompetent, but the results speak for themselves: her soldiers strike at invisible weak points in the enemy, devastating them completely. In a one-on-one engagement, she shows an intellectual skill that causes her to rival the power of Vali himself, causing most of their fights to end in a draw or a near loss on Eden's part. *Eden is smart enough to quickly figure out what abilities the enemy possesses, how they work, and how they'll move in certain situations, which allows her to strategize around the enemy in a way that causes cracks to appear in their defense until they are dragged down in defeat, countering any effort they make with an iron fist. Stealth Master - Just like Azazel, she can hide her presence and appear at random, startling anyone in the vicinity, much to her amusement. Flight - Eden possesses three pairs of wings, for a total of six wings. Equipment 'Lost-Space Mirage' Alternatively known as the "Mark of the Shapeless Wind" is a Mid-tier Time/Space Sacred Gear which appears in one, or both, eyes. It is the equivalent of a High-tier Sacred Gear if it appears in both of the user's eyes, however, since it usually only awakens in one, the Sacred Gear was determined to be Mid-tier because of the loss of power output. Upon activation, one of the user's eyes turns blue, with the pupil being purple with a pink ring around it. The eye glitters and glows in the dark as the blue iris revolves around the pupil. [Lost-Space Mirage] possesses a rather unique ability; which allows the user to manipulates the space of an "area" and of a "spell" or "object" by leaving an invisible image which can be activated, allowing the user to attack in the same area at a later time. For example, by swinging a sword with this Sacred Gear active, and activating it, it will leave a mirage of the path the sword took. Then, by placing an object in this space and activating the Sacred Gear, the object will be cut, as the swing of the sword will appear once more - though it will be invisible. This isn't the case with everything, however. Utilizing this Sacred Gear on an object will leave an invisible attack, but using it on something such as a ball of flame created through magic, will instead create a similar ball of fire that can be visualized by anyone in the vicinity, which will fly in the same path as the first ball of fire. 'Five-One Killer' Alternatively known as the "Sense Destroyer of the Criminal Mastermind" is an Artifical Sacred Gear which comes in the form of a katana that has chains attached to the sheath. It was created by Azazel at the request of his daughter, Eden, for the sole purpose of upgrading the Sacred Gear she was born with, [Lost-Space Mirage]. The sheath of the weapon is white, with the end of it being gold and at a point. The katana itself, has a gold, round crossguard and a black handle with gold diamonds. The blade is black against the blunt side, with a dark purple against the edge itself and around the point of the blade. It also sports a dark pink ripple running down the blade from the crossguard, stopping just before reaching the point. The ripple contains the black portion of the blade. The Artificial Sacred Gear is classified as a Mid-tier State Change due to its ability, which is to temporarily negate one of the five senses of a living being at the slightest cut through the blade. Meaning, that by getting cut by this sword, the one cut will lose either their sight, smell, taste, feeling, or hearing, for a limited time - which is until the weapon is sheathed. At first, their sense will go haywire causing them to become confused and sick to their stomach, before completely shutting off. It is an unpleasant feeling. This Sacred Gear, coupled with [Lost-Space Mirage] becomes such a terrifying weapon, that it could possibly rival Low-tier Longinus. Trivia *Eden's physical appearance is based off of Bontenmaru (Date Masamune) from Oda Nobuna no Yabou. **Part of her personality is also based on Bontenmaru. *Her name is based on the Garden of Eden. **This is due to Azazel seeing her as his own version of this garden. *Her first Sacred Gear's appearance is based off of the Mystical Eyes of Death Perception that Ryougi Shiki possesses from Type-Moon in Kara no Kyoukai. **Her second Sacred Gear's appearance is based off of one of Roronoa Zoro's swords in One Piece; Shusui. **She does not possess a Balance Breaker form in her Sacred Gears, even after all the practice she put into both of them, leaving even Azazel stumped as to how she is unable to awaken them. *She has a small crush on Vali Lucifer and believes that her husband has to be as cool as him. **Or just be Vali Lucifer. * She has an unhealthy obsession with cinnamon and believes everything is better with it. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Fallen Angels Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Deus Vult